Allosaurus
Allosaurus is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America and Europe. A ferocious apex predator, Allosaurus becomes available to Jurassic World operations by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Sorna, and can subsequently be researched and found in the Morrison Formation and the Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry dig sites. History Originating in the Late Jurassic, Allosaurus was originally intended to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, they hadn't been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere twelve percent of the Allosaurus genome had been completed.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Subsequently, however, Allosaurus specimens were bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, after it opened to the public in 2004. Given the presence of juvenile Allosaurus on the island in 2018, it is likely that a breeding population existed on Isla Nublar.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018, one juvenile Allosaurus was encountered during a stampede of dinosaurs. It tried to catch a Gallimimus. But it was unsuccessful since the Gallimimus was faster. It ran up to a gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb in it. It roared at Claire and Franklin and attempted to bite the gyrosphere. However, it was hit and killed by a falling magma rock. Several Allosaurus were transported off the island to the mansion home of Benjamin Lockwood in California. At least one was successfully sold at the Lockwood Manor auction, while the others were released into the wild of northern California alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs by Maisie Lockwood. Description |caption_align=center |image1 = AlloArid.png |caption1 = ARID |image2 = AlloCoastal.png |caption2 = COASTAL |image3 = AlloSteppe2.png |caption3 = STEPPE |image4 = AlloWetland.png |caption4 = WETLAND |image5 = AlloWoodland.png |caption5 = WOODLAND }}At 12 metres long, Allosaurus is one of the largest carnivores for Jurassic World operations on Isla Nublar and the Muertes Archipelago. The base genome of the Allosaurus is a blueish grey body, a cream underbelly, light grey stripes covering its entire back, and a pair of red brow crests above its eyes. Unlike the juvenile Allosaurs encountered on Nublar in 2018, adults have spines running down their back and more prominent brow crests. Behaviour Allosaurus is a large, solitary theropod which don't tolerate other large carnivores in their enclosure, even other Allosaurs, which can result in potentially fatal clashes. However, they can tolerate a decent number of other species in their enclosure, including small carnivores and herbivores. Allosaurus prefer large areas of open grassland to hunt in, and prefer comparatively smaller areas of forest. The comfort threshold of the Allosaurus is high, comparable to Giganotosaurus, requiring powerful fences to be contained. Palaeontology Allosaurus was one of the largest and most prolific predators of the Late Jurassic, found in North America, Portugal and Tanzania. The first Allosaurus fossils were found in 1877 by Othniel Marsh, during the 'Bone Wars' between Marsh and Edward Drinker Cope. However, Allosaurus' history is complex. Since the first specimens were fragmented, other fossils unearthed were assigned to a variety of other names, including Antrodemus and Creosaurus. The definitive study was taken place after more complete skeletons were found in the Cleveland-Lloyd Quarry. There are four described species of Allosaurus, along with one yet to be described species, A. "jimmadseni". Allosaurus was widespread throughout North America, yet despite its success, its branch from the Allosauridae seems to haven't evolved any further beyond the Late Jurassic. However, relatives such as Acrocanthosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Megaraptor '' and ''Neovenator continued to thrive into the Cretaceous. The Morrison Formation was home to a myriad of dinosaurs such as Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Camptosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus and Torvosaurus. Allosaurus was one of the largest predators of this formation and would've preyed upon majority of these animals, even stealing meals from smaller carnivores such as Ceratosaurus, which would've resulted in fights. However, Allosaurus was a little bit smaller than the much rarer Torvosaurus, which may've reached similar sizes to Tyrannosaurus. The bite of Allosaurus wasn't very strong and instead it is theorized to use its upper jaw like a hatchet to inflict bleeding damage, although the possibility of this hunting technique is still debated. It is also believed that Allosaurus also used its muscular, clawed arms to grapple onto its prey. Trivia * Allosaurus previously appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. * The base genome of the Allosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, and was released as part of a free update tie-in to the movie. * In Jurassic World Evolution, Allosaurus ''is a solitary animal much like the other large theropods - despite popular conception of the animal as a pack hunter due to depictions in other media such as ''Walking with Dinosaurs. *In reality, Allosaurus reached an average length of 8.5 metres, with the largest definitive specimen estimated at 9.7 metres. Fragmentary remains indicate that some species of Allosaurus could reach up to 12 metres in length, although these could belong to a separate genus.http://dml.cmnh.org/2003Jul/msg00355.html **The proportions of the game's Allosaurus is also similar to that of Saurophaganax, an Allosaurid genus that may instead be a large species of Allosaurus. Gallery Allosaurus.png AllosaurusNight.png AllosaurusFight.png Allo2Ψ T R I D E N T.jpg AlloSteve.jpg AlloSpliffi.jpg AlloΨ T R I D E N T.jpg AlloFight.png References Further reading Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Category:North America Category:Europe